


Nicht immer einfach

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel ist wieder einmal wütend auf Boerne.





	Nicht immer einfach

Thiel fuhr endlich seinen Computer runter. Müde war er, sein Magen knurrte andauernd, weil er seit fast fünf Stunden nichts mehr zwischen die Zähne bekommen hatte, und vor allem war er wütend. So furchtbar wütend war er. Warum hörte Boerne nur so selten auf ihn? Wieso hängte Boerne sich nach wie vor ständig voller Inbrunst in seine Fälle rein, auch wenn er nicht sollte? Tausende Male hatten sie schon deswegen Streit gehabt, und auch heute würde es wieder Zoff geben.

Die Klemm kam nochmal kurz in sein Büro, um ihn ein paar Unterlagen zu reichen. „Seien Sie nicht zu streng mit Ihrem Liebling. Immerhin hat er nicht unwesentlich zur Aufklärung des Falls beigetragen.”

„Ja, hat er, das ändert aber nichts daran, dass sich der Blödmann wieder einmal in Gefahr gebracht hat!” Außerdem ging's ja ums Prinzip.

Dem hatte Frau Klemm nichts mehr zu entgegnen, sie nickte bloß, und verabschiedete sich.

Thiel radelte nach Hause. Boerne hatte vorhin gefragt, ob er ihn abholen solle, aber das hatte er nicht gewollt. Zum einen, weil er so schrecklich sauer auf Boerne war, und auch, weil Boerne heute wesentlich früher als er Feierabend gemacht hatte und dafür extra nochmal hätte losfahren müssen.  
Musste ja nicht immer sein mit dem Abholen, er hatte das Rad eh dabei, und ein bisschen Bewegung tat ihm ganz gut. Seit sie zusammen waren, und Boerne ihn so oft mit allerlei kulinarischen Leckereien verwöhnte, hatte er nochmal ein wenig zugelegt.

„Boerne, wir müssen reden!”, legte er sofort los, nachdem er ihre Wohnung betreten hatte. „Boerne?” Keine Antwort. Daheim sein musste Boerne aber eigentlich, die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen gewesen. Vielleicht war er ja gerade im Bad und hatte ihn nicht gehört.  
Nee, da war er nicht. 

Boerne lag seitlich auf der Wohnzimmercouch und ... schlief. Er trug schon seine Schlafkleidung, den dunkelblauen Schlafanzug, der war so schön flauschig, Thiel kuschelte sich immer gerne daran. Die Brille lag auf dem Couchtisch, daneben ein leerer benutzter Teller samt Gabel und Löffel. Huch, das war eigentlich so gar nicht typisch für Boerne, dass er sein schmutziges Geschirr stehen ließ, normalerweise tat das Thiel hin und wieder, und trieb Boerne damit zur Weißglut. 

Thiel war nach wie vor wütend, trotzdem musste er schmunzeln, und räumte den Teller und das Besteck fort. 

In der Küche stand weiteres Geschirr, unbenutzt. Für ihn. Oh, Boerne hatte ihnen Spaghetti gekocht. Sie waren nur noch lauwarm, aber Wärmen ging ja flott, und aufgewärmt fand er sie eigentlich eh noch leckerer. 

„Frank?” ertönte es leise aus dem Wohnzimmer. 

„Ja, Boerne?” Er war im Türrahmen stehen geblieben, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Boerne saß mit leicht zerzausten Haaren da. Irgendwie sah er richtig ... unschuldig aus. „Es tut mir leid.”

Er seufzte. „Ich weiß.” Klar tat es Boerne leid, tat es ihm im Nachhinein ja immer. Trotzdem konnte er auch immer wieder nicht anders, weil ... na ja, weil er halt Boerne war. Thiel war ja auch froh, dass Boerne war wie er war, genau in diesen Boerne hatte er sich schließlich bereits vor Jahren ganz doll verknallt, aber manchmal, da ...

„Hast du meine SMS nicht beantwortet, weil du wütend auf mich bist?”

„Deine SMS? Oh, Mist, die habe ich noch gar nicht gelesen.” Er griff nach seinem Handy. Tatsächlich, Boerne hatte ihm geschrieben. Schon vor fast einer Stunde. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, ehe er wieder ernst wurde. „Ach Mann, Boerne.”

„Setzt du dich zu mir?”

„Gleich, ich hole mir nur schnell was zu essen.” Nudeln und Sauce waren fertig aufgewärmt. Er packte sich eine ordentliche Portion auf seinen Teller, schnappte sich eine Flasche Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, dann nahm er neben Boerne Platz. Da er so hungrig war, schmeckte das Essen gleich doppelt so gut.  
Erstaunt nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass Boerne heute kein einziges Mal anmerkte, dass er nicht zu hastig essen solle. Anscheinend plagte den doch ganz schön das schlechte Gewissen.  
„Boah, bin ich jetzt satt.” Keinen einzigen Bissen würde er mehr schaffen. Er brachte das dreckige Geschirr in die Küche, und setzte sich wieder zu Boerne. 

Boerne lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Frank?”

„Ja?”

„Du bist immer noch wütend, nicht wahr?”

„Klar, und wie.” Na ja, ein bisschen abgeflaut war seine Wut allerdings inzwischen. Wahrscheinlich weil das Essen so lecker gewesen war, Boerne für sie gekocht hatte, und überhaupt ... weil Boerne bei ihm war.

„Glaubst du ...”

„Was glaube ich?”

„Glaubst du, dass du mich irgendwann verlassen wirst?”

„Scheiße, Boerne, wie kommst du denn auf solch eine doofe Idee?”

„Nun ja, wir streiten nicht gerade selten.”

„Okay, ja, das stimmt ...”

„Und du ärgerst dich recht oft über mich und mein Verhalten.”

„Na ja, aber soo oft ja auch wieder nicht, außerdem ... hast du es doch auch nicht immer leicht mit mir, oder?” 

„Nun ja ...” Boerne räusperte sich.

„Siehst du.” Er grinste breit. Boerne hatte es echt nicht immer leicht mit ihm. Oft war er viel grummeliger und motziger zu Boerne, als er eigentlich wollte. Und er hatte so seine Macken, die Boerne schon mal wahnsinnig machen konnten, das mit dem Geschirr war nur eine davon. Wie oft Boerne schon mit ihm geschimpft hatte, weil irgendwo seine Socken oder ein anderes Kleidungsstück herum geflogen waren, konnte er schon gar nicht mehr zählen. 

„Du denkst also, dass wir das auf Dauer schaffen können mit uns?”

„Natürlich.” Auch wenn es nicht immer einfach war und wohl auch nie sein würde. Nein, es war nicht immer einfach. Glücklich war er trotzdem. „Denkst du das nicht?”

„Doch. Ich habe nur manchmal ein wenig ... Angst.”

„Kann ich verstehen, Boerne, hab' ich auch manchmal.” Er legte seinen Arm um Boerne und zog ihn näher zu sich. Der Schlafanzug war wirklich schön flauschig. Und Boerne roch schon wieder so gut. „Mach' dir jetzt nicht mehr allzu viele Gedanken, okay?”

„Ich versuche es.”

„Sehr gut.” Er gähnte herzhaft, ausnahmsweise hielt er sich dabei sogar die Hand vor den Mund. Allmählich fielen ihm die Augen zu, war ein langer und anstrengender Tag gewesen. „Wollen wir ins Bett gehen?”

„Ja, gerne, ich bin auch extrem müde heute, ich habe ja vorhin sogar bereits ein kleines Nickerchen gehalten, was ich sonst äußerst selten mache.”

„Okay, dann komm.” Sie standen zusammen auf.

„Frank?”

„Ja?”

„Es tut mir leid.”

Er griff nach Boernes Hand. „Ich weiß.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich eine kleine Geschichte mit dem gleichen Thema, aber einem etwas anderem und lustigerem Verlauf schreiben. Dann wurde doch ein bisschen was ernsteres draus. Na ja, die andere Geschichte schreibe ich dann irgendwann sicher auch noch. :-)


End file.
